deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Butterfly
Star Butterfly is the main protagonist of the Disney XD show Star vs. the Forces of Evil. She is the princess of an alternate world called "Mewni", and the wielder of the Royal Magic Wand, an heirloom of her lineage capable of immense and strange power. Star Butterfly is hyperactive, reckless, and fiery, each and all to an immense extreme; her antics, speech, behavior, and choices defy classification, and arguably border on outright insanity. Tying into this, she usually tends to be very upbeat and cheerful, as well as very inquisitive in regard to new objects and experiences. She also has a wide array of emotions and moods, and can experience very drastic, and sometimes unpredictable, swings in mood and general mental function. Perhaps most relevant to her having a page on this wiki, Star is an extremely avid, skilled, and powerful fighter, as explained in greater detail in the text to follow. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Star Butterfly VS Twilight Sparkle * Star Butterfly vs. Steven Universe (By WarpStar930 & Ganime, Complete) * Star Butterfly vs Rosalina * Finn the Human VS Star Butterfly * Maxwell vs Star Butterfly * Star Butterfly vs Jibril * Star Butterfly vs Randy Cunningham * Star Butterfly vs Wander History Star Butterfly was born to King River and Queen Moon Butterfly of the Mewni Royal Family fourteen years before the events of the pilot episode. Even early on in her life, Star Butterfly engaged in numerous misadventures, including having climbed atop the roof of one of the Mewni Royal Palace's towers, riding happily in a runaway carriage, and stealing gems from monsters. Her energy grew every onward, including to the events of the pilot. In said episode, Star Butterfly receives the Royal Magic Wand for her fourteenth birthday, as is tradition. However, Star's scatterbrained, hyperactive, and reckless behavior betrays her; almost immediately after receiving it, Star sends her whole kingdom into chaos with the Wand. In punishment for this, and to provide Star with a lower-risk training environment, Star is then sent by her parents to planet Earth, to live with a family of humans, the "Diazes", in the small town of Echo Creek, California. From then on, Star has shared residency with her adoptive family, engaging in numerous misadventures- many of which involving absconding to other worlds- and learning how to use her wand away from the prying eyes of her parents. Combat Information/Capabilities (Powers, Abilities, & Feats) Brief Overview As explained above, Star Butterfly has been active and an adventure-seeker since she was a toddler. During this time, she was shown as apparently able to climb atop one of the Mewni Palace spires without any apparent help, and was able to outrun angry monsters while carrying a large bag of precious stones. During Star's toddler years, her mother, Queen Butterfly, assigned the Mewni Royal Guard as Star's babysitters. In addition to protecting and providing for her, the Guard taught her numerous combat techniques of great brutality, including how to break a neck bare-handedly, and how to decapitate an enemy with a single swing of a sword. This came to benefit what became one of Star's foremost hobbies: Fighting, especially against monsters. Innate As becomes very clear to all who meet her, Star is highly energetic, athletic, and acrobatic, and this translates very well over to her operation in combat. In combat, Star seems to have a nearly limitless pool of stamina- likely courtesy of her hyperactive mentality as well as her physical conditioning- allowing her to persevere at full force even in long, drawn-out fights. In addition to this, Star has been a natural athlete since she was a toddler; having performed numerous physical feats and antics since birth, she has built up a great deal of body strength. Star is able to maintain a high sprint, and can jump into the air many times her own height on Earth-level gravity. In addition to this, Star is also surprisingly durable, able to survive being impacted by forces many times her own body weight. Star's muscular conditioning is not all that she has on her side; she is well-practiced in her numerous capabilities. She is highly nimble, very capable of making sudden, quick turns on a dime, and has an exceptionally swift reaction time; she is shown time and again dodging swift attacks almost casually. She is able to easily transition between maneuvers almost instantaneously in relation to the pace of combat. Perhaps the most surprising aspect of Star's combat capabilities is her intelligence. Despite her questionable mental instability and difficulty planning and thinking for extended periods of time under normal circumstances, in the face of combat, Star shows a surprising capability for recognition, analysis, and strategy. In combat, Star combines her quick reaction times and nimble maneuverability with a clear ability to recognize her enemies and their incoming attacks, maneuvering accordingly. This includes when taking on multiple attacks at once. Star also very often uses surrounding objects and surfaces to her advantage, integrating them into combat to allow her to attack from multiple angles; she has also used/allowed environmental objects to harm her enemies while avoiding their effects herself, such as having allowed an incoming foe to crash into a bridge overhead. She has also shown a surprisingly high capacity for improvisation; at least once, she has used the momentum from a foe having thrown her to deliver an impact of increased force against another enemy, to which she was propelled. In another fight, she killed a hydra by tactically luring its heads into a knot, by which the creature asphyxiated itself. Additionally, if Star knows of a fight coming in advance, she might be able to muscle through her Attention Deficit Disorder-like symptoms and very competently lay out preparations. In one of her misadventures, Star, after having heard of her school's football team's ongoing disadvantage, managed to strategically lay down mines across the field where (she thought) her school's team was going to be killed, to great effect. Foremost of all, Star Butterfly's one-of-a-kind mentality plays a key role in every aspect of her life and conduct, even in combat. As aforementioned, Star's seemingly boundless pool of stamina is likely to be resultant of her unprecedented hyperactivity as well as her physical conditioning. Star is highly unpredictable both in and out of combat, an advantage magnified by her wand. Combined with each and all of the above-mentioned traits, Star manages to constantly surprise and overpower enemies, while evading or enduring whatever they may attempt to inflict upon her. Aside from unpredictability, Star is naturally bloodthirsty, combat-ready, and persistent. While most of her known fights are against admittedly semi-competent monsters (at best), Star has indeed proven herself to at least be ready to participate in serious warfare. What's more, she has proven ready to take a life, as seen in "School Spirit"- and in this episode, she was responsible for the deaths of at least three enemy football players. Summary of Innate Capabilities: * Trained in Combat; has known how to decapitate in a single sword stroke, and how to break a neck bare-handedly, since she was a toddler. * Near limitless pool of stamina in combat. * Highly Athletic; ** Jumping capability bordering on superhuman. ** can injure monsters capable of breaking through/being hit by solid stone with punches and kicks. ** Can survive a direct, full-force hit from one of these monsters, and still be in fully operable condition. * Very swift reaction time. * Can change moves almost spontaneously. * Intelligent in combat strategy; ** Regularly identifies foes and incoming attacks; ** Can very capably use her environment and objects therein to her advantage, both in locomotion and offensively/defensively. ** Can turn an enemy attack's effect to her advantage, such as in momentum from having been launched. ** Can use innate elements of foes' bodies against them. ** In cases of extreme drive, can set aside short attention span to create highly effective strategy ahead of time, given enough time to prepare. * Star's mind is beyond classification and highly unpredictable; combines seamlessly with all above-listed traits, making Star herself an extremely unpredictable fighter. The Mewni Royal Magic Wand Star's weapon of choice is the Royal Magic Wand. There are numerous pre-existing spells for the wand, such as one to freeze time, as well as to heal broken bones and transform any object into a humanoid arm. However, the wand also carries the power to conjure and project items, creatures, objects, and forces from the user's own will and imagination; this is by far Star's preferred method, resulting in a plethora of strange, yet highly effective spells. Spell List Star's known spells include, but are not limited to the following: * Narwhal Blast: One of Star's apparent favorites, this conjures and projects a pod of Narwhals outward. The damage is done either by the Narwhals impaling the enemy with their tusks, or crushing them with their body weight. A "Mega" variation produces larger Narwhals, in greater number, who last for longer (all creatures conjured for short-term tasks such as this teleport away after a while). * Rainbow Fist Punch: Projects a rainbow-colored blast that delivers a powerful blunt-force impact with substantial knockback. * Dagger Crystal Heart Attack: Projects a flurry of sharp projectiles shaped like jagged half-hearts that impale the foes' skin. * Turbo Nuclear Rainbow Butterfly Blast: A minuscule nuclear-style explosion that produces a slight, but noticeable amount of force across a twenty-meter radius, incinerating some objects, singing others, and exerting a strong push against anything caught in the blast. * Bunny Rocket Blast: A blast of power that propels Star (and anyone she's with) a long distance at high speed in the opposite direction, much like a rocket jump. * An unnamed blast of energy- perhaps of the same sort used in the Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast- that incinerates the struck portion of any target. Small butterflies remain on what's left of the targeted body. * An unnamed spell which involves first elongating the wand's haft; from this, the wand is held like a rocket launcher, at which point Star fires a projectile of magical energy that behaves like a Rocket-Propelled Grenade. The move's predominate purpose seems to be damaging magical barriers and destroying the sources thereof. * An unnamed wall of magical energy. Acts as a barrier against enemies. * An unnamed highly focused blast of energy. Quite possibly Star's most powerful attack to date; was able to shatter a magical wall that no other spell was able to. In addition to being used for magical attacks, the Wand has great utility as a hand-to-hand weapon. Star regularly uses it as a small mace, and it is durable enough to parry an arming sword. Additionally, the Wand can also be transformed into a giant Morningstar, which Star can swing with enough force to launch herself into the air if it is driven into the ground. Unarmed While Star favors the use of her Wand and is a powerhouse in using it, Star is an extremely capable combatant even without it. By the time of the first episode, Star had come to be able to fight three monsters at once with no apparent trouble. As aforementioned in the "Innate" section, Star is highly athletic. Due in part to this, Star is strong enough to deliver kicks and punches that manage to impair foes much larger and more durable than herself, including creatures strong enough to survive hitting solid concrete at 60+ miles per hour. Star's aforementioned nimbleness, quick reaction time, and agility are at play in almost all of her combat encounters, but they become especially apparent in her unarmed fighting. Weaknesses Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:TV combatants Category:Disney Characters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Users Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Characters Category:Mace Users Category:Royal Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Murderers Category:Warrior Category:Combatants with multiple armors Category:Magical Girls Category:Sword Wielders Category:Hax